half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Gina Cross
Doctor Gina Cross first appeared as the holographic guide for Gordon Freeman in Black Mesa's Hazard Course and then later as one half of the protagonist team in Half-Life: Decay. According to Decay, Cross is a 31 year old Hazardous Environment Supervisor with level 4 security clearance. She is the senior physicist assigned to handling of anomalous materials at the Anomalous Materials Laboratory in the Black Mesa Research Facility. She graduated from Caltech and has a Ph.D. in applied physics. The instruction manual also mentions bioengineering and mechanical engineering. She is the designer of the HEV suit, and it is mentioned that she had tested the prototype for a Mark V suit, although it is unknown how this is related, if at all, to Gordon's Mark V suit in Half-Life 2. Her personal HEV suit is tan colored. ''Half-Life'' In Half-Life, Gina Cross appears as the trainer hologram in the training course, preparing Gordon Freeman for any possible disasters in his job as a research associate. Ironically, in one of the maps in Decay, the players are required to cut through the Hazard Course to reach the surface. If the "bot" of Dr. Cross is showing, it can be shown to the holo-trainer, looking the same, except the real Dr. Cross has a pair of crochet pins in her hair. ''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' Gina makes a cameo in Half-Life: Opposing Force. Adrian Shephard can use the Displacer to transport himself to the HEV Suit training course, where Gina's hologram is still running. Interestingly, the course is full of vortigaunts, who attack the hologram but do no damage. ''Half-Life: Decay'' In Decay, Dr. Cross is the one who delivers the GG-3883 crystal sample to the delivery system and then heads to an area below the test chamber, where Dr. Colette Green is stationed, to fix a jam in the lift that allows the specimen to be delivered up to Gordon. After the resonance cascade occurs, Dr. Cross teams up with Dr. Green to battle their way through the now alien-infested facility. They first escort Dr. Rosenberg to the surface to contact the military, and then under the guidance of Dr. Richard Keller, they succeed in starting a resonance reversal to help lessen the effects of the dimensional rift. Although the outcome for Dr. Cross, along with the rest of the survivors in Decay, is unknown, a body resembling hers can be found by Adrian Shephard in the expansion pack Opposing Force located in one of the Displacer's Xen teleport destinations. The actual model name for this body is gina.mdl, which would suggest that the corpse truly belongs to Cross, but since Opposing Force was released two years before Decay, some fans argue that the events in the latter could not have been taken into account yet and that this body was just intended to be another member of Black Mesa's research team. In addition, there have been intense arguments over which scientist in Decay is who. ''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' In Half-Life: Blue Shift, Cross is seen in a small cameo appearance. Barney Calhoun can go to the video surveillance room and use a ceiling mounted video camera to watch her deliver the GG-3883 crystal sample. References *''Half-Life''. Valve Software, 1998. *''Half-Life: Decay''. Gearbox Software, 2001. *''Half-Life: Decay'' instruction manual. Gearbox Software, 2001. Category:Characters Category:Half-Life: Decay Category:Scientists Category:Black Mesa Scientists